Pop life
by Sereto
Summary: Sora is now living with Shuichi and Yuki. A wedding has been planned. Some people don't agree. What do they do and where did he go? Did he run away or was he kidnapped? and By who?
1. The thirteenth book

**The thirteenth book**

I sat on the mildly uncomfortable couch. It was my couch, well it was Yuki's couch, but like I said it was my couch... and I was sitting on it. This had bin going on for three years now, we stayed at a 'lovers' house, my fathers lover's apartment, well he really wasn't my father, he was my step father, I had met him when he came to America and with many crazy problems, people, and a girl with a flying panda, we made it back, and as a reward I became Sora Shindo.

But anyway I sat on my couch, and read a book, well a half finished manuscript, "Yuki... This crap sucks" I had a habit of doing that speaking my mind, "you just can't kill Jill she's the main character, she can't die" I said punctuating the last three words.

"Well she did deal with it, she died and so will this series" Yuki said between the click of the key board.

"why. Why do you always stop at twelve, why don't go into the teens, just make thirteen books" I said standing up waving the manuscript around. He stopped typing, smiled his weird smile resting his chin on his hand, "If I wrote thirteen copies, it would seem long right" I shook my head " right, and if it seemed long people would stop reading it right" I shook my head again, "But Jill had a daughter right" I shook my head again, "and her daughter can continue on all the trouble, or one of Jill's friends can right" I shook my head, "So now were at an under standing" I just kept looking at him, like a cow looks at an on coming train, then pointed at him, "Your weird" I said dragging out the word weird, "And your blond"

"Your one to talk Yuki, and its brown"

"what ever, at least I don't cut my hair so short that I'm confused as a boy" then he touched my chest, "And grow some boobs your what thirteen now?" I just looked at him, "I'm a guy stupid" I yelled,

"Well then grow some balls"

"How can I with having two mother figures"

"I'm not a mother figure Sora, Shuichi is, he's always on the bottom, I'm the only father figure you have" He said now yelling.

"Your a gay father figure, same as dad, and all I see is you now, Dad works so late, and I'm home schooled by you so wow that helps a lot" I screamed back

"Sora" He said calmly now.

"I'm gonna go back to reading now" I sat back down on the couch. I knew it wasn't any ones fault I acted this way, it was just who I was. But it was seven thirty now, still too late for dad to be away, I was starving first of all, Yuki never feeds me and, where was Shuichi. I could see Yuki was frustrated, and I was worried.

Just then the phone rang "Hello."

"Yuki?" It was Shuichi. He sounded nervous.

"Shuichi?" Yuki said with an annoyed tone. "Why aren't you home yet? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I know, but K made me go shopping for a new wardrobe for the band and wouldn't let me near a phone. I am so sorry, please don't be mad."

Yuki and I knew what kind of person K was. He was the kind that wouldn't take no for an answer. I could feel his temper rising but only was able to say, "Just come home soon."

I seemed to notice that he was being unusually nice to Shuichi for being late for Shuichi said, "I will right there," and hung up the phone.

"You know what he's expecting when he comes home. you gonna give it to him" I asked now happy dad was coming home.

"No I'm to tired, Today was long" Yuki yawned

"Ya really long, can we go to the amusement park tomorrow, its Saturday" I asked hope in my voice.

Yuki sighed, "You know we only go there when Shuichi has done something, and its a reward, him and me on a date" Yuki said his eyes moving with the screen.

"Ya you and dad on a date how about we go as a family, bonding time, all of us were so busy we haven't bin seeing each other lately" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Okay get me the number and I'll call ahead, we'll go to the park tomorrow" I jumped in joy happy moment, I ran into there bedroom getting the park number, and when I returned Yuki had ordered three tickets to the amusement park. I was incredibly happy.

"Don't you have work tomorrow" Yuki asked and my bubble popped, "Didn't Touma want you to come in tomorrow" Aw shit I forgot I had to sing with Nittle Grasper, of all the damn things, "I'll trade in the tickets for ones when your not working"

"Why do I always have to work on Saturday, why not during the week" I asked kicking my couch

"well did you finish your lyrics"

"ya Uncle Touma already made the arrangements, he probably wants to add them together" I said as the clock struck nine.

"You need to get to sleep you half to be there at eight" Yuki said

"Fine" I walked away toward my room. My room was unusual in many ways, well for one it was on an angle and when you entered you had to do down one step turn left and go down five then turn right and step off the landing. But the stairs did that to make a book/CD shelf. But the shelf opened like a door and inside was my study. I also had a connected bathroom just for me. The walls of my room were dark purple and the ceiling was dark blue like the trim. I had that weird techno lighting and different shaped metal on the walls some were mirrors some held things behind them, and one hid my bed that folded out from the wall. The room was darkly lit and the floor was made of dark tiger maple. I also had a futon, and a small bar table that came out of the wall with bar stools, the wall facing the city has a sky light, the ceiling and the floor were connected by a slanted wall that held a skylight and right below that was a window with a window seat, I also had a T.V, CD player, and DvD player built into the wall. The room its self was a small apartment ten feet wide twenty at least long and it was on an angle that made things weirder if I do say so.

But it was my room the way I liked it, I folded out my bed, and went to sleep with out changing. The only light that was in the room now came from the moon and bounced off all the shiny objects in the room. I heard the door creek and foot steps down my stairs, "Good night Sora" My father said placing a kiss on my for head, "I love you" I moaned 'I love you' back and fell in to a deep slumber.


	2. welcome to my paradise

**Welcome to my paradise**

I had gotten up early, and headed to N-G and well did what I was suppose to do sing. It was only two songs but first we had to get the beet and mach the words to the beet, then sing, then play some of the song then sing till we got everything right, and that took like all day. But the end product was good, these two songs were going on my CD like my third CD and I was happy I was playing with Nittle Grasper, and people were starting to pick up to my music, well the cover saying 'Sora Shindo son of the famous Shuichi Shindo' probably had something to do with it, or the band title 'Gravity' but I was okay it brought in extra money I could use to fix my room up, like make it two shades lighter.

"Sora" Touma called smiling at me

"Yes"

"I think were ready to put it all together and finish our album" Touma smiled.

"Coming uncle Touma, coming aunt Noriko" I called back, I took my place at the mike, this is it,

Nana na

nana nanana

Nana na

nana nanana

There's a place I go

it's always going

maybe we should go

and leave this world behind

Be a friend to me

and I'll tell you something

This trip will be extraordinary

When the shadows got you feeling

all down

and when the walls are closing in

don't be afraid cause I here your call

So take my hand and

hold on tight

And welcome to my paradise

this is where I want to be

Welcome to my paradise

it was mad for you and me

Welcome to my paradise

what you wish is what you'll see

And I never thought I could wish

to see a place this nice

in my paradise

Nana na

nana nanana

Nana na

nana nanana

forget about the worry

and the strain

Your happiness keeps

me going

I was dreaming of

(dreaming)

the night above

and dancing with you in

the stars above

So take me to my paradise

this is where I want to be

Welcome to my paradise

it was made for you and me

Welcome to my paradise

what you wish is what you see

welcome to my paradise

where you'll want to be

Nana na

nana nanana

Nana na

nana nanana

Nana na

nana nanana

Nana na

nana nanana

Nana naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As the music faded I got my breath, that was peppy I didn't know it was going to be so cotton candy like, cotton candy, dad's hair looked like cotton candy. Uncle Touma then looked over at me, "are you ready" he asked, "For what" I responded. He just giggled. What did we have another song to do or something, "To make the cover"

I sighed, thank god we didn't have to do any more. As I was walking home I noticed all the stars. It was about eight when I got out, and it was true that the only place you could see the stars was the park. I stood leaning on the railing watching all of Tokyo as the street lights came on one street at a time. Soon the stars were no where to be seen.

I turned around leaning on the railing, looking up the path as one light flickered on, and for a brief second I could see Yuki, he was holding a piece of paper looking up a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "Hi Yuki" then the image disappeared. I could have seen the whole thing, of when they met, but not now. Yes I could watch the night that they met, I channel peoples emotions, and by doing that I can watch peoples past at the spot it happened. The problem is that I can't be touched, or I feel like there is a little burn inside of me.

I pushed off the bar walking down the path till I got to the end and got to the road. I took a right and headed up the hill then took another right when I reached the first street and headed half way down it. The street was called Transition path. I find that funny.

As I walked in to the apartment I heard yelling, and Shuichi ran by screaming I'm sorry and crying, as Yuki chased him around yelling too. I walked in to the kitchen heating up some ravioli in a can, while reading the news paper. I had forgotten to pick one up this morning and well news is good as long as you can get it. The microwave beeped and I got my ravioli and started to eat and read the news paper. The yelling stopped and I heard the TV turned on. Slowly I made my way to the living room. I sat on the floor watching the TV

The only thing on was more about Shuichi and Yuki's relation ship, Yuki's new book and Shuichi's new CD. The news wasn't what it used to be. Now it only watched the hottest gay couple in Japan, and living with them made it even more boring.

I looked back at Yuki, there was a strange vibe of happy ness in the air and it was coming from him. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it had to be something good for me to feel it all the way on the other side of the room.


	3. grandparents

**grandparents**

On Sunday we visited grandma, grandpa, and Mako. I skipped the entire way there, that was probably the gayest thing I had did that day, or the fact I was asked out by a guy when Mako and I went shopping. It took us about forty-five minutes just to walk there.

When we finally did arrive my grandparents didn't seem that happy about Yuki and Shuichi being together, But thank god they didn't take that out on me too.

"So how's my little Sora doing to day" grandma said hugging me, yes I did get that little burn but it was just grandma and she didn't know. "fine grandma Dad thought it was a good day to visit grandma" I replied

"Oh he did" She said plainly looking at Shuichi, Then there was an weird pause. Yuki looked around and Grandpa and Mako walked out of the Kitchen. It was disturbing I knew dad's relationship wasn't normal, but why couldn't people accept it.

I was then hoisted into the air by Yuki who broke the quietness, "Sora it was a long walk over you must be tired" then grandma started to act normal, "oh you walked, poor Sora you must be parched, Mako get Sora a strawberry pop" she rushed in to the kitchen.

"Good move Yuki" I said congratulating Yuki

"Ya really smart move" Shuichi said happy his mother left

"comes with having a brain" Yuki said as grandpa came in, Yuki put me down and I ran to grandpa.

"How's my little slugger doing" he ruffled my hair, I hated that.

"You know I can't play sports, as that famous stuff" I said laughing, then grandma and Mako came out of the kitchen.

"Here you go sweet heart bless your little soul, growing up the way you do, you must be so ashamed" She said trying to get me to agree, she was already trying.

"Ashamed?" I asked, this will get her mad, "Of having two parents that love me. Who could ask for more" I ran to Yuki and Shuichi who were on the couch, and sat on both there laps.

"You are such a suck up Sora, and mom he's fine, he's so frigen famous I'm surprised he's not stuck up" Maki stated, that bitch, sometimes when I got grandma to shut up.

"Mako darling, are you sure he's fine he looks under weight?" She asked, Shuichi and Yuki looked down on me

"Yuki love" Shuichi asked in his what did you do now tone, "Since I've bin working late all week have you bin feeding Sora"

"That's not my job, I thought I was just supposed to teach him and give him lunch" Yuki said pushing me onto Shuichi's lap

"Yuki I asked you last Sunday to make him dinner till our CD was finished" Shuichi shouted holding me close.

"He won't eat what I cook so what dose it madder, all he eats is pocky, ramen noodles, and ravioli in a can. All stuff he can make" Yuki said taking a sip of my pop.

"Yuki, you know I can't cook" Shuichi yelled.

"Ya you get near a knife and you cut your self. You even burn cold cereal, and I still have yet to figure that one out" They death glared each other, this was going no where, and wasn't gaining grandma's trust.

"We'll he can stay with my sister and Touma, till you finish your crapy CD" Yuki said taking me back, "You wana stay with aunt Mika and uncle Touma" he asked me, I had only one thing to say, well more than one.

"You know you two really need to stop mumbling, cause I can't under stand a word your saying" And hopefully that would end the argument.

"So you don't want to stay with Touma" Shuichi asked.

"You know your still mumbling"

"What about at the temple, I'm sure Tatsuha and grandpa would love you there"

"ya and I can help Tatsuha hunt for Ryuichi, and learn what xxx is" I pouted

"You know what that is, kids who live on the street know many things they aren't supposed to know" Yuki spat

"Like the average price a whore goes for" I wailed excited

"Yes that... what is it any way"

"Yuki, you ass, were lovers"

"Who said I can't have a little fun-oof" I kicked Yuki in the crotch

"sorry Daddy" I said this needed to end, "Grandma" I asked

"Yes honey" I could tell she wasn't happy

"Can I have some more pop" I asked getting off the couch

"Yes its in the fridge then go to Shuichi's room" Grandma said, I pouted

"Hay mom why don't Sora and I go shopping" Mako asked, finally I can get away from all these nut jobs.

"Ya that's a good idea, right Yuki, we need to take Sora out shopping" Shuichi asked excited

"I'd like to watch what he buys, or have my sister or Touma with him" Yuki said

"Yuki, my sister will be with him" Shuichi wailed

"Just shut up god" Yuki pulled out his check book and wrote a check for one thousand dollars, "That should be enough for the both of you, "Wow thanks daddy" I said grandma glared

"Sora sweetie why do you call Eiri-san Daddy" grandma asked

"Cause I call Shuichi dad" I said knowing what she meant, "And because I can" then Mako and I left, anything else that happened, in that apartment is beyond my knowledge.


	4. the blue shirt

**The blue shirt**

I actually hate to go shopping, normally I go with Shuichi. That would answer the question of why we both look like cross dressers. But I did need to get away from grandpa and grandma, there those kind of people that you need in small doses.

"Sora, Sora this would look so cute on you"

I would have agreed with her, but the problem that still stands is that were in the girls section. The shirt was cute, it was one of those shirts with the stick people in like a cartoon panel giving you directions. This one though said how to dump your boy friend 'pick him up and put him in a trash can' was what the pictures showed it was also sparkly.

"Mako, that's a girls shirt" I complained

"I think its cute" she said. Giving up I let her get me the shirt. We had already bin to Nasuca, polo, and the place where Yuki gets his clothing. Now we were getting stuff for Mako. and thank god the mall closes in one hour.

we had dinner at an American dinner, and ran in to Uncle Touma, Aunt Mika, and my younger cozen Sakura. On the way home I was required to where the dump your boy friend shirt on, but I quickly covered it with a denim jacket. The baby blue shirt was okay but the pink letters and trimming was annoying, luckily it went with my tan cargo shorts.

I was dreading grandma's face, well Yuki's too, Shuichi would think it was cool and probably want it. When we walked in Mako made me take off the jacket, "Mom I found the cutest shirt for Sora" Mako screamed, and by the look on grandma's face she was frustrated, I put a bag in front of the shirt, I would have rather bin a male whore in a gay bar naked, well I would rather be at home with a mad Yuki.

"Move the bag, Sora" She asked

"No your the one who makes me out to be the fag" I yelled clutching the bag

"Move the bag stinky brat" Yuki said aw shit why didn't I just say no to the shirt

"Sora the shirt can't be that bad" Shuichi said, I gave in the second time that day, I moved the bag.

Grandma stared like a cow watching an on coming train and Yuki looked like he was going to laugh, and Shuichi had that cute look in his eyes. I lowered my head and grabbed the bags.

"Aunt Mako I think this shirt has served its purpose if you don't mind I'm going in to the back room and going on to the inter net and changing my shirt" I ran to the back room changing my shirt to something more manly, if that was even possible.

I walked out of the room anger was in the air I could feel it. Grandma was yelling again, about conditions not being good, and my life being unjust. I knew I needed a mother and that was what Yoshiko was for, even if she is a trans, she the closest thing I have to a mother, well there's Mako, Mika, and Rage but I see Yoshiko more. I walked in to the living room, which now seemed like a yelling room. My cell phone rang and all went quite. please let it be Hiro, or some one I know. I was being watched, and I picked up the phone, "Hello" I said waiting for a response

"Sora, it's Touma, and Mika, were at Eiri's house are you inside" Touma asked, I was wishing it was Hiro but Touma was better

"Nope" I said

"Well where are you" he asked

"At grandma's and grandpa's house" I said

"Your all the way in Kyoto" Mika yelled and you could tell by everyone's look they heard Mika

"No aunt Mika were at Shuichi's parent's house, and things are going weird" I dragged the word weird out

"We'll were picking you up, I want you to spend the night at my house" Touma said, thank god I'm leaving

"Okay, oh and Touma can you pick up Dad and Yuki too its starting to get late" I said

"Sure Sora, love you"

"Love you to" then the line went dead

"Touma right" Yuki asked in a sly tone

"I said his name twice, and he want's me to spend the night at his house"

"Why" grandma asked thinking Touma was gay too

"We take turns teaching Sora, I get one week and he gets the other, that way we both see Sora, Shuichi and me" Yuki said, I was waiting at the window.

And just a normal well normal for the last three days Yuki was happy, why was he so happy, "Why you so happy Yuki" I asked. "I'm not happy" he stated

"Yes you are" I said

"am I smiling" He asked

"I guess your right" Then I saw Uncle Touma, Aunt Mika and Sakura wall up the steps. Sakura was there daughter, she was the same age as me and snotty at times. "there here" I opened the door so fast I thought Touma's face was going to fall off.

"Well aren't we patient Sora" Touma said, Grandma just turned and stared and Mika and Sakura came in.

"Now who are you, another one of the gay" Grandma said pushing Touma on the chest, his bunny ears moved.

"I am Touma Seguchi, Eiri's brother in law and long time friend, come on Eiri, Sora, Shindo-san we best get moving, it's late and Sakura is tired" Touma had this gift of shutting people up, but that didn't stop grandma, "Well what is your connection to my grandson, and you better stay away from him. He has enough gay role models he doesn't need another"

"come on Sora lets get moving, don't want to be late tomorrow" Uncle Touma said pushing everyone out the door.

"You get back here" She yelled as Touma shoved the door in her face.


	5. the decision

**The decision **

The car ride consisted of having uncle Touma yell about taking me to visit, grandma Shindo. I didn't like her but we all had to get along, well that's what Shuichi thought. He wanted his parents to accept him, Yuki, and me. But none of it was there.

We dropped Shuichi and Yuki off at the house then made our way to Uncle Touma's house.

"You like Grandpa and grandma Uesugi better right?" Mika asked, worried about grandma Shindo's influence.

"Ya its calmer there and they accept me, dad and Yuki there more too, grandma Shindo wants everything to be perfect" I said looking out the window.

"That's good, well its not but she just doesn't fit in with the rest of the family" Touma said looking at the mirror it look me in the eye.

"I know but shuichi still want's her to be apart of every thing even with her beliefs. She's his mother" I said forgetting to use Japanese.

"Well you know she doesn't like Yuki or what Shuichi has become or the fact that your a blond-ish American. She had only one son, and that one son will not carry on her family name, its like Shuichi's dead to her, you also carry on the family name. But what if Shuichi and Yuki did get married what name would they pick. She's worried Sora and you know it. She even hates it when we call you Sora, but all the same she dose it to, to try to fit in" Uncle Touma said as we pulled in to the drive way.

"But sometimes it seams like she's trying to stop it" I said looking up at the star lit sky. I watched a few memories go by, the one I really paid attention to was there wedding day, when they came home. It was so peaceful. Uncle Touma looked at me, "what are watching" He asked

"Mika carried you in the door how funny" I laughed watching the whole thing before my eyes.

"You mustn't be watching that" he said laughing as I cleared the image from in front of me. Well I didn't half to but I did anyway. I acted so stupid around grandma and grandpa, like a female fan around Yuki, a son to Shuichi, and with Touma and Mika I didn't know how I acted probably like a son, or more like a person.

By the time I got to my room, after a great meal cooked by aunt Mika, I had my note book and was completely on the subject of why was Yuki so happy. In the three years of knowing the man all I got was a vibe of lack of trusting, his human emotion build was missing countless parts. But for three days he was so happy. Why?

I rolled on my back looking out the window into the night sky. What could he be so happy about. It wasn't grandma and grandpa Shindo, his new book, or the family. What was it, he had done everything possible with Shuichi. Everything, but one thing. They weren't married. Was Yuki going to propose, is that why we went to grandmas to get permission, is that why I'm at Touma's house.

Sakura stood in the door looking at me with a you finally figured it out look, "looks like somebody knows something" She mocked

"Go away Sakura" I said

"You know what's going on" Sakura said slyly

"I said go-"

"Are you really okay with this, you know my daddy could get you back with Ryuichi, or you could stay here you know"

"I'm happy where I an thankyou very much" I said walking over to Sakura

"But you do know that we don't really know if that is going to happen. Now do we?" She asked starting to walk out the door

"But we know one person who dose" I said. And we were off, down the hall, down the stairs, and in the living room at uncle Touma's lap.

"Is it true that Yuki is going to marry Shuichi, are they proposing tonight, what's going on, what's happening, what's-" We both said at the same time.

"Children calm down, nothing is going on, Sora's just spending the night. Now off to bed" Uncle Touma said. And we obeyed.


	6. the answer and my big trip

**the answer and my big trip**

Uncle Touma was wrong, for last night they did get engaged and the wedding was in one week. Yuki told me this when Touma dropped me off the next day. Yuki wanted to know if I was okay with this. I said yes I was okay, but how would grandma take it.

It didn't take very long for her to find out Shuichi called her, and I went out to the mall. I went to the one by Grandmas because I saw some stuff there I wanted for my room. But on the way something happened.

"Kokoro-chan what going on with my son?" Oba-san asked holding me in the air pressing me against the wall holding on to my neck.

"My name is Sora and there getting married weather you like it or not" I spat at her, this was all I could take.

"Your real father named you Kokoro. That is your name, and I don't like you, or Eiri you both sicken me" She was scaring me now, I thought she had gone psycho or something. The she put me down and some man stepped out of nowhere and put a cloth to my mouth. That's all I can recall.

------------------------------

It was cold and clammy when all senses returned to my immobilized body. For the life of me, I could not tell where I was, or what was around me besides the darkness. It was to dark, causing me to whimper slightly as I stood up on hesitantly legs, trying my best to remember what had happen.

That morning, I had found out they were getting married, went on a walk to the mall by grandma's, then…

It all became clear as I fell to my knees, there was something above me, below me, and all around me. Tears were filling my eyes, causing it to be hard for me to tell where I was going. The stranger had done something to make me unconscious, something on the handkerchief that had taken the air out of my lungs quickly. Speaking of lungs, they felt like liquid, causing me to reach to touch my throat self-consciously.

Everything around me felt cold and chilled, especially to my body.

I later found my self in a box. I kept crying, whimpering for, Shuichi, Yuki, or my father. I wanted K to fall out of the sky and kill these guys, and take me home, so I could go to the wedding. But I was trapped in the box, and all I could do was cry. And I cried my self to sleep.

I later woke up to the box being thrown, then picked up, moving again, being thrown down, and then moving again. Where was I, where was I going, what did grandma do. And we stopped again then I felt the box being carried, then I heard yelling like children's and then the box was put down. I one end was slid up and I ran out to see all the stuff Mako and me buy the other day to be there. I turned around looking at the man.

"Welcome to your new home" he said then shut the door.

I felt so ashamed and alone. I wasn't in the room for long, soon another man came in and took me back down stairs in to a small office where I was seated down. "So what's your name kid" the man across the desk asked in English, "Sora Kokoro Shindo-"

"Kokoro Shindo" The man said, "The one the old lady sent here from Japan."

"My name is Sora Shindo"

"Well tough. I'll make you a deal you can be called Sora. But your new last name is Kokoro" The man said smirking.

"Where am I" I asked

"New York orphanage, brat welcome to your new home, for now that is" The man said pushing me out of the office.

"I am Sora Shindo Son of Shuichi-" He slapped me

"I thought we had a deal brat, your name is Sora Kokoro, learn it, I'm not gonna listen to any Sora Shindou stuff" with that he slammed the door leaving me out in the hall away from home, away from the people who love me, "I want to go home" I cried. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Jimmy Miller, you must be new here, what's your name" The boy said smiling.

"I'm Sora Kokoro I'm glad to meet you" And with that I had made my first friend here in New York orphanage, but I still wanted to go home. I didn't know how I was going to get out of the, it wasn't like being chased by fans. I was in America and didn't know what I was going to do, I will just have to keep trying I told me self, Hope for something incredible to happen.


	7. The bedside table

(this goes for the first six chapters and anything else, I do not own Gravitation)

**The bedside table**

I stared at the ceiling. I had nothing else to do. I had no friend's and I couldn't escape. I tell them I'm Sora Shindo but they just laugh. There was a crack on my ceiling, it looked a little like a Kumagorou smiling face, that made me grab mine. I really had nothing to do. No games, or anything and I had already read all my mangas and I had no books, I had written a lot of poem that were no use to me now. The only thing I had was a smiling Kumagorou crack on my ceiling, and it reminded me of my dad.

I had sorta just left my dad, I was helping Shuichi, and just sorta ended up being on a plane. But even before that, when I was born, I was a bastard. A bastard blond haired blue eyes, French, Asian bastard. Neither of my parents had blue eyes or blond hair, it was red or brown, or green eyes. But when ever I was upset my father always said something, to make my crying stop.

School was just out and I was only in my second day of school in the first grade, but yet my entire class of normal Asians, and Americans, were laughing at me calling me a blond rat, and chanting. I was crying and ran home falling into a chair out side behind our house. It was black with metal ivy sticking up pained in an old green , the seats were white and grey cross stitched, and the white was now dirty white, and it had printed ivy on it. It was my favourite chair.

"Why am I cursed, what did I do" I cried between sobs. The sliding door opened, but I was too caught up in my self to hear it opening. Then I felt hands around my waist picking me up in to the air, and I was place against my fathers chest with a dry shoulder to cry on.

He held me in a sorta cradle way then he said down, holding me tight. And that was all I wanted right then, was to know some one love me and didn't think of me as a rat. He petted my hair, saying nothing but holding me and being there, until my sobs quieted down and I pulled back a little so I could see his face.

"What's upsetting you Sora?" My father asked with deep concern, wiping the tears from my eyes and giving me a tissue to blow my nose.

"The kids at school" I said shyly, blowing me nose.

"Well Sora what did they do?" Ryuichi asked, looking into my eyes smiling.

"They called me a blond rat" My father flinched to this, "Then called me Asian trash, and telling me to go drown you Asian trash rat. And they chanted it" I said starting to cry again, but my father caught my chin and made me look in to his eyes.

"Your a snake and there just jealous, Sora cause you special" My father said winking at me and putting his forehead on mine. Then he put me on the ground and stood up him self.

"Jealous?" I asked never before hearing the word.

"Yep there jealous cause you have sparkly hair and sparkly eyes" My father said.

"Sparkly" I screamed holding my hands in the air, and we marched and sung our sparkly song.

I laughed and cried a little remembering my child hood fun, in this town, and how jealous all the kids were. But I never really met my mother. My father took me and singed that the mother didn't want to see me. They had both met after a concert. Touma offered to keep me when they found out the mother was pregnant, but Ryu said it was his son and he wanted to raise me. Little Eiri apparently was laughing, never expecting Ryuichi to know what sex was.

**Flash Back**

(this in in normal pov. Oh my god I put something in normal pov holy shit. Maybe I'll give Shuichi or Yuki one )

It was there first concert in America, and to celebrate it, Touma took Ryuichi to a bar. Not watching what they drunk or how much, quickly got drunk. Being drunk they took off there cover and were spotted by many raging girls. Picking up a few girls Touma went to the back of the bar telling, Ryuichi he'd be back in an hour. Ryuichi was only there for five minutes before a girl walked over to him.

"hello sir" She said receiving a weird look from Ryuichi. She was a French woman very nice looking, She had red hair and blue eyes.

"Konichiwa" She said receiving one back from a drunk Ryuichi. They started talking and Ryuichi bought her a few drinks , and him self a few. And before you knew it they were drunk, and soon went to the back of the bar then selves.

Two months later Ryuichi, Touma, and Eiri got a call from the lady, whose name happened to me Marie. She was apparently pregnant, and didn't want the child and had to ask the father for permission to get an abortion. Ryuichi on the other hand didn't want to get rid of the child, "Touma what do I do?" Ryuichi asked Touma putting hi hand over the phone.

"Touma just looked at him, "About what Ryu" Touma asked.

"Marie is pregnant, an I'm the father" Ryuichi yelled, and Touma plus Eiri were blown into the wall with the force of the yelling. Eiri was laughing, and Touma was trying to think of what to do.

"What do you want to do Ryu?" Touma asked holding his chin.

"I want to keep it." Ryuichi said and Touma just looked at him.

"You know a child is a lot of work Ryu, why don't you think about it first" Touma said

"Ya I know, but she wants to get an abortion now and give up o the baby" Ryuichi cried pouting.

"Okay Ryu tell her you'll late the baby. And if you can't handle it I'll take the baby" Touma said letting out a large sigh.

"Thanks Touma he whispered. Marie I'll take the baby" Ryuichi said.

Six and a half months the baby was born. It was born early and seemed to be fine in every way, and no birth defects. Marie names the baby Sora. She gave the baby this name so it could fly away from here and anything bad. And that's just was her baby did, when he turned ten.

**end flash, Sora pov**

But like I said I did fly away from New York, with Shuichi. There was a giant metal panda chasing us and, and bullets were flying.

I walked up to a man sitting on the curb in the park. It seemed he was depressed and was speaking to him self in my language, Japanese. I sat next to him still in my school outfit, "What's the matter mister?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"Nothing" He said putting his head back down.

"Your crying there's got to be something" I said

"My lover dumped me, followed me to here and we got back together" he said sighing

"Well shouldn't you be happy" I asked as the ground rumbled. And just above us was a giant panda. We both screamed and Shuichi picked me up caring me to the airport, where we boarded a plane. We sat down.

"Sorry about that kid, your mother's gonna kill me" He said

"I don't have a mother" I said looking at him

"We'll your father then" He replied.

"He's in Japan singing" I said and he looked at me, "I'm Sora Sakuma" I said, then K walked in, "K" I screamed.

"Hay kid, looks like your going to Japan" He said Smiling at me.

Everything that happened made me sick and remembering it made everything worse. I had a razor from one of the pot heads, I grabbed it off the bedside table and I was placing it on my wrist. I was going to take the easy way out, when the door opened, and the man stepped in and a lady.

The lady was beautiful, she had long curly red hair and green eyes, a short black woman's dress on, It was my mother.


	8. Red haired beauty

**Red haired beauty **

It was my mother who got me, apparently from what she said, the only reason she wanted to see me was because she thought it mite be me. The time I spent here, was quite. I had no one to talk to and it was always quite. I think I was going towards being insane. Well anyone would if they were trapped in an apartment for three weeks, and the only contact to the out side world was a TV and a sly woman.

I wasn't aloud to use the telephone, or mail things. I had restricted internet and the only thing I could do was watch TV or play video games.

My disappearance to the people of Japan was shocking, but there was no immediate search, and even if I was home alone there was nothing I could do. The doors were electronically locked with a number code, and so was the internet. This place was sorta like the orphanage.

The phone rang, and the caller id said it was mother. I picked up the phone answering in the native language of the Americans, "Hello. Sora here" I said

"Good boy, how are you doing" She asked sly like.

"I'm fine"

"Good, I'll be home in twenty minuets Sora, okay?" She asked

"Ya sure" then she hung up. I had nothing else to answer with, the only thing I could say was yes. I had bin beaten in to responding, with yes or no, and acting calm, and not acting out of place. My mother worked for some big company. I didn't know exactly what company it was, and I could care less.

I flipped on the TV watching the news and seeing my picture appear on the TV. And then a news post came on with my parents asking who ever took me to tell them, an they'd pay. I ran up to the TV, I was insane, I talked to the walls and the plants in the house, because I needed some one to talk to. I ran up to the TV falling in front of it, grabbing the sides, "I'm right here, can't you see me?" I yelled, there was an insane look on my face, "I'm right here, in the land of the free, being a slave, Save me" I yelled.

The door opened, and I turned my face to look at her, a desperate look on my face, and a crying one.

"Why are you yelling at the TV?" She asked, then she looked, "Are those your gay parents" She asked laughing. Anything I said or did she giggled, and all I saw was her and the white of the apartment. I had a small room, and was not permitted to go on the balcony, it was code locked too.

"Sora would you make dinner?" She asked, and I only had one way to respond.

"Yes mame" I said standing up going in to the kitchen, cutting up veggies to put in a salad. She was a veggie freak, she wouldn't eat meet. And I had no source of proteins.

"Sora" She called, "Sora" she called again, "Sora!" She yelled and I jilted my head up, "Sora I'm getting you a teacher, she'll be coming here tomorrow so she had the code to get in, your gonna have to get up early" She said looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

It dose seem kind of weird that I'm so freaked out, but every thing in here is white or shiny metal, I have no connections to the out side world, and I can't go out side, I was beaten in to say yes or no and that was it. I did what I was told or face the punishment.

I went to bed that night right after dinner, reading a book, and writing some poems. I looked at my self in the mirror and I saw a pale body, with eyes completely hollow, I had this psychotic look on my face, and there looked to be no life in it. I looked to be dead. This couldn't be healthy, I was suppose to be free to fly in the sky, for I was the sky heart, but I was trapped in a cage. I started crying and that's how I fell asleep.

The next day when my teacher arrived, I looked a little better, not as insane, and I was happy to be seeing someone from the out side world, "Sora" The teacher called out. I stood up on my knees on the couch and looked at her. She was pretty, prettier than the red head beauty, and far nicer. She had a pep in her voice that calmed you down and washed all your troubles away. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and nice skin.

"Good morning Sora" She sing song said.

"Is it good?" I asked having my head down.

"It's an excellent morning, for I am you teacher. Miss. Popple" She said smiling, I looked up. What a funny last name, "lets get started shall we" She said smiling again.

"Miss. Popple can I ask you something?" I asked taking the papers she gave me.

"Sure Sora"

"Can I call you Popple Sensei? It makes me feel at home" I said getting her acceptance.

I loved learning from her, she made my enslavement feel better, and I got to learn things too. But weekends were like hell, I was alone all day and a good part of the night, I was disturbed by the shadows, I pounded on my walls yelling for help. For some one to rescue me.

It was Sunday, and I actually left the apartment, I was not to speak to anyone only a yes or a no. We went to an amusement park on an island. She thought we needed some bonding time, and I needed time out of the apartment. Which I needed greatly. Soon my completion started to get better and so did my free heart. I could fly again, but not off the master's hand.

"Sora, are you having fun?" My mother asked giving me some food.

"Yes mother I'm happy."

I wasn't happy I just said so, so she'd be happy. We did a lot of things, and eventually I became happy . I got to see people and fell what they felt. I was so happy. I just pictured dad Shuichi and me out, and the park having fun. But this time it was with a strange woman.

We drove home around eight that night, and she was very talkative to me, telling me why she did things, or why they happened, then she said something important, "Your not normal Sora, not at all, are you?" She asked the street lights crossing her face.

"I could have told you that" I think she was referring to my parents, and the way I grew up.

"No it's not you parent's Sora" I looked at her how did she know, "It's something else, the reason you can't know where I work" She said, I knew something was up.

"What am I like a demon or something, I know I channel emotions" I said being cut off.

"Yes that's why you don't like loud places, I thought you'd like being alone, but just seemed to go crazy. I guess I was wrong" She said looking over at me.

"I live with a guy, with a sugar buzz, twenty four-seven. Quite and alone are the last things on my list." I half laughed. We were getting along.

She started laughing, and while laughing, "Sora you silly I'm a shinigami!" She laughed as I hit the windshield.

"Your a what?" I asked as she parked the car by a lake.

"I was sent to kill your father, but ended up falling in love with him, I was going to kill him till I saw how nice he was, and thought he deserved to live" She said

"But how can you-"

"I can live here, because I watch other shinigami do there jobs, so they don't make mistakes. Personally your existence is impossible but yet here you are, half dead" She said like it was nothing.

"That's impossible, no one can be half dead" I yelled, I swear she smoked pot.

"Ever wonder why when you fell three stories you didn't die, or how a broken bone healed in five minuets, or that the flu lasted a day. It's because you have shinigami blood in you, you will never get older than sixteen, for your whole life you'll look sixteen, and one day, some one will ask, and you'll be found and, they'll want to test you. You must die Sora." She calmly said all this, "your father dose know he just won't tell you, no one wanted you hurt"

"Then why am I here" I asked crying. This wasn't fair, nothing was now. I had bin ripped from my family for was this, some enslavement. Why did I have to die.

"Oh my poor baby" She said holding me close, like I always wanted a mother too.


	9. Big Brother

Big Brother? 

Ever since we went to the amusement park I haven't left this house, made any attempts to leave, I've actually bin happy. Well this time I didn't go insane either, I had TV, violence, video games, and violence, manga, anime and other stupid things to pass the time. But I still miss my parents.

(Back in Tokyo)

Touma and Shuichi had to hold Yuki back form punching the police man. Yuki was furious with Japans government, and police force, out of all of Japan they couldn't find one boy, but who was to say he was still in Japan.

"Damn you! Find him or I'll kill you, got that, I will" Yuki yelled as Touma and Shuichi pulled him out of the office and to Touma's car.

"Touma?" Yuki asked and Touma looked back, "Do ever think they'll find Sora, what if he not in Japan" Yuki started to cry, but Shuichi hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry" Shuichi whispered into Yuki's ear after nibbling on it, "They will" Shuichi said as they drove to Yuki's and Shuichi's shared apartment. They were still engaged even though they were to be married three months ago, they were waiting for Sora to show up so they could spend it together.

Touma dropped them off and they slowly made there way up to the apartment, opening the door. Yuki looked around the apartment to see if there was any sine of Sora, but there wasn't. Every one had bin so depressed that Touma shut down N-G for a month to help Eiri and Shuichi.

They both walked around Sora's room, picking some things up, and remembering. Yuki fell down onto the floor and Shuichi raced over to comfort a crying Yuki. They both sat on the floor on each others embrace, crying for there lost son.

(Back in New York)

I sat on the couch then herd the door open it was three and mom didn't get home till six, I turned around to saw a boy with short silver blond hair, he looked to be about 5'6" and fifteen years of age. Girlish figure and innocent red eyes he had a purple shirt and a blue jean jacket on with matching blue jeans. He looked down on me piercing me with his red eyes, "Who the hell are you?" He asked

"And what are you doing in my mothers house" He grumbled

"Your mother?" I asked

"Ya dip shit, you a robber, cause I can kill you" He said grabbing a hold of my shirt and lifting me up.

"I'm Sora Shindo, I was kidnapped and bought here" I said

"oh" He sighed putting me down, "So that's why every body didn't want me coming home, they didn't want me to know." He said looking at me, "Alright Sora was it" he asked I shook my head, "You wana get out of here" He asked

"Ya I do, you think I like it here, my mother harassing me" I yelled leaning over the back of the couch as he grabbed my stuff, that fit in one duffle bag.

"Well then lets go I have a place where you can stay, little bro" He said opening the door.

"Little bro" I asked

"Ya we both share the same mother" He said pulling me out the door.

We ran out the back way and down some back streets before we came out at the park, "So where are we going" I asked, "Your fathers"

"No he's in jail for life" He said looking around before taking me down another path.

"Why?"

"Ever since I was five, my father was low on money, so he sold me to people till he got arrested, I never went to school" he said, I felt so bad for him, living like that.

"So where do you live and what do you do?" I asked as we cut down some main streets to an area a little worse then the area that we just came from.

"I live in a very nice apartment, two bedrooms, one full bath, a kitchen and a living room. And I do the only thing I know how to do, be a prostitute." He said as we walked up a flight of steps to some nice looking apartments, "And this is my home"

It wasn't amazing or anything, but being where a fifteen year old lived it was very nice, he then walked over to his computer, typed some things then printed something, "We'll be leaving in five days for Japan, till then I want you to stay in here and not to leave, I don't want anyone knowing your in here" He said walking out the door, "I have to go to work I'll be back at four or earlier" He said waling out the door.

Everything happened so fast me rescue and all I never got to know my brothers name, "Wait what's your name and are you-" He cut me off.

"Tibus Kino Hiwadilo , but call me Toby, and yes I am an empath" He said walking out the door.

There was food easy mac but it was better than rabbit food by a long shot. There was a special news report on about me, "Now on to the search for Sora Shindo, it has bin six months and still no clues, the police have presumed him to be dead, now on to the weather---"

Dead they think I'm dead, I've only bin rescued, but I'll be home soon .

My brother quit his job that night and got home around midnight, and he had some scary movies with him. Toby was a nice brother like I thought he was fifteen and legally an adult, he had absolutely no schooling and could only read a write, and do some simple math, nothing else. But he made a good living off of it.

the three days went by pretty fast, Toby sold his apartment to a friend of his, Michel Tomas some one in the same trade as him. Toby only took clothing and some possessions with him not too much.

We head out for the air port, we waited in line to check our luggage in, and during the weight, we told each other about our selves, Toby didn't have much to say. I hid my self in a jacket with a hood, till we got to customs.

I was worried I had no passport, but Toby had a fake one mad for me that passed and we were in the clear. When we boarded the plane we sat in coach and I pulled out a note book.

"Toby, can I teach you while we fly, is that okay." I asked in Japanese

"Sure thing little bro" he replied in Japanese

"You know Japanese Toby" I said amazed

"Sora I worked with a Japanese man that only spoke Japanese I can speak and read it" Toby said sending me a smile.

A voice came over the inter com telling us that the plane was taking off, Toby pulled out some gum, "Here so your ear's don't pop"

For once in the last six months I've felt safe.


	10. office parties

Office parties

My brother and I had a very in-depth conversation about our gifts, which there is something cool about it, we can speak in a language that no one else can, the language of death. It didn't take long for my brother to fall asleep and so did as I tied my hood up so it wouldn't fall off.

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts, we'll be landing soon" Toby sat up and I fell out of my seat, "Cool home sweat home Sora, and I even got to quit my night job. We got ready for landing, and did without anything bad happening.

"Toby this doesn't seem right" I said looking around, "one bad thing should have happened now"

"Well it just did Sora, I don't know the way out of here" My brother said.

"I do come on" I sighed grabbing his hand and leading him thru the air port. It took us about three hours to get thru everything. And when we got outside we headed to home, "Come on Toby this way" I yelled motioning for my brother to follow.

"This is a very nice place Sora." he said, "Your parents apartment has to be nice then,"

"Yep it is Toby" I yelled as I ran to the door of my apartment and opened the door, no one was home, I just walked around and there was no one there, "Any place else they mite be Sora"

"Ya my uncles company" I yelled running out the door and down the stairs. We walked down the streets he held my hand so I wouldn't get lost. It was very weird to be back in Tokyo, since I had bin in New York for six months.

We walked in to the entrance and up the stairs, no body was in the lobby and we sneaked up stairs. I showed my brother around till we got to Touma's office, "Stand behind me Sora" He sad pushing the door open, "Your all under arrest for selling pot to children" He yelled and every body looked at him. It was quite weird to see everyone so depressed and sad. Even Ryuichi and Shuichi were depressed, a very odd sight to see.

Touma stood up and looked Toby in the eye, "What are you doing in my office, and how did you get here"

Toby looked at Touma no fear in his eye, "I walked up here, there was no one downs stairs so I came up to see you personally" Toby said using Touma's devil like voice. Touma just looked at him, "And I came here to return this" Toby said as he stepped out of the way and dragged me in front of him.

"Sora" Shuichi, and Yuki yelled racing over to pick me up, then I was handed to Ryuichi, and he hugged me then handed me to someone else, till everyone had welcomed me back. Then the trouble began.

"Who are you" Touma asked, "Are you part of the kidnapping and decided to give him back?"

"Good predictions, but wrong. I am Toby Hiwadilo, and I saw him at my mothers house when I came to visit her, I decided to return him." Toby replied

"Your mother" Touma asked

"Yes Marie something I don't know her last name. I don't like to spend time with her." Toby said putting his head down, "She just isn't good news". Then Toby turned around looking out the window at the street. Fear in his eyes. Not that of a sixteen year old, but that of a child fearing what this parent will say about there grades.

"What is it Toby?" I asked terrified.

"Something big" I just looked at him, "You know that feeling that you get when you can tell some one bad is near by"

"Ya" I replied

"You can feel it now right" He asked

"Yes, why?" I asked fearing for something

"It's here, my boss, and his Shinigami fleet" He said stepping back

"What the hell are you going on about" Yuki yelled.

"Were shinigami Yuki, we can do things other mortals aren't capable of" I said to him, everyone in the room got quite and I could feel there fear. Just then my brother ran at the window he held out his two finger closet to his thumb and yelled, "" and soon he disappeared, and soon reappeared out side the window and falling towards the ground.

We all ran out side to see my brother. He stood across from a man in a suit and a trench coat. He had shot black hair, and three men surrounding him. They gave off a shinigami aura, and were all under mind control.

"Well it seems you ran away, my child" The man said calmly with an angelic voice, "Why?"

"Cause your a no good bastard" My brother yelled spitting on the ground, "And that's what I think of you"

"Get him he yelled" and all three men behind him charged at my brother. Toby leapt in the air and came down with his foot hitting one of the men and he slowly faded, he turned around using some of his power to defeat the one behind him. And the third he took out with fists alone.

"How do you like that boss. I took out you three top shinigami" He said charging at the man. The man just stood still, he reached out his had and pointed two fingers at my brother, "" he yelled and smoke came out of his fingers encircling my brother. When the smoke cleared, there was a little boy with short grey hair, and glasses, and a black long triangle starting from the bottom of his eye and going down his cheek and stopping just below the corner of his mouth.

"Your true form, my boy" The man said walking up to him, "Ten with sixteen years life experience" He said reaching down for my brother as he shivered in fear. He was my younger brother, but was using a spell to become older.

Every watched, but I had this feeling in my chest like I had to save him. I ran over to him at inhuman speeds, Yuki reached out to me, "Soar, no!" He yelled with Shuichi as everybody else looked on horror struck. I arrived in front of my brother, and put my hand to the mans head, "!" I yelled blasting the man thru the head killing him.

I turned around to my brother reaching down and hugging his as he cried in to my shoulder. Every body else arrived, and comforted me and my brother, before taking us home and letting us rest.

(normal pov)

"I'm glad Sora's back" Yuki said hugging his boyfriend.

"Yes" Touma said "And he brought a brother" Touma said smiling.

"What are we gonna do with him" Mika asked holing a sleeping Sakura.

"Keep him, well keep Toby!" Shuichi yelled and everyone looked at him.

Yuki kissed Shuichi on the lips, "If that's what you want Shuichi" Yuki chuckled.

(Sora's pov)

We sat in a police station all day, being interrogated and having my grandmother, the men at the orphanage, and our mother arrested and tried in the same day. All the while I wondered what would happen to Toby, he looked so scared, not like he did when he took on the form of a sixteen year old.

"Are you okay Toby" I asked looking at him hug a stuffed wolf that Yuki bought him to comfort him.

"Ya I'm okay" He said hugging the wolf close.

"Why did you take on the form of a sixteen year old" I asked petting his hair.

"Well I sorta forgot I was ten and that I had my powers then" He said hugging the wolf.

"What" I asked

"Empath's get there powers when they turn twelve, and I mad a pact with him" He replied looking over at me.

"Oh, you know if you hug that wolf any tighter it's going to pop" I said laughing.

"Its name is Reki" He said laughing, as Yuki and Shuichi walked up holding hands.

"What's so funny" Yuki asked

"Big brother forgot Reki's name" My little brother said.

"Is that so" He said picking him up, "come one lets go home.

"You know what daddy, that sounds like the best idea ever" I said walking holing Shuichi's hand, and going home with my family for the first time in six months.

End

(check out the second part of this story. Its called Wedding plans. I hope you like giggles)

Sora: Stop giggling Toby.

Toby: But I'm just so excited, we get to be family soon.

Sora: your right (hugs Toby and starts crying)

Toby: We hope to see you in wedding plans. (hugs Reki)


End file.
